To determine fecal fecapentene excretion in 20 normal volunteers and 10 patients with ulcerative colitis. A 3-day stool sample will be collected while the subject is on a regular mixed western diet or on a low fat diet. The hypothesis that dietary fat increases the exposure of the colon to carcinogen by-products of fat metabolism is to be tested.